Liebling
by Aisa
Summary: Bellatrix kommt nach Sirius' Tod zu seinem Grab und hört ein einziges mal auf die Stimme ihres Herzens. Erinnerungen an ihr Leben, ihre Taten und ihre Liebe, Tränen, schwarze Rosen und Familientreffen. Überarbeitete Version.


_**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktere außer Mimi Marcez gehören J.K. Rowling. _

_**Author's Note:** Das ist mal was Dunkleres von mir, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Freue mich über jedes Review, egal ob Kritik oder Lob. Musste einfach nochmal was über Bellatrix loswerden ;) _

_**Anmerkung, Stand Februar 2006:** Mir fallen im Moment immer wieder jede Menge Fehler in meinen älteren FFs auf, deshalb ist dies, wie bei „Stärker als wir sind", die überarbeitete Version. Auch mit Rechtschreibüberprüfung diesmal ;) _

_Außerdem widme ich diese Story der lieben Pati, denn Gespräche mit ihr wirken sich oft sehr inspirationsfördernd aus :)_

**  
****Liebling **

_Nothing is forever in life __  
__But a memory believe its true __  
__And when I gaze in the rain __  
__I'm crying just for you ___

_The scarlet rose has died __  
__Lost inside the night __  
__Left in my mind like a dream and full of pride __  
__The scarlet rose has died ___

_Edguy - Scarlet Rose _

Der Novembertag hatte regnerisch begonnen und auch wieder mit Regen aufgehört.  
Auf dem Friedhof hinter dem schäbigen Haus Grimmauldplace Nummer 12 jedoch regte sich trotz des widerlichen Wetters etwas (A/N: Der Friedhof ist so verzaubert, dass Muggel ihn nicht sehen können - und auch keine Zauberer, soweit sie nicht der Familie Black angehören.)

Bellatrix Lestrange, geborene Black, schlich um die Gräber herum, auf der Suche nach einer ganz bestimmten Inschrift. Sie wusste, dass ihre Nichte, Nymphadora Tonks, ein Grab für den Menschen hatte errichten lassen, dessen Tod sie, Bellatrix, vor knapp vier Monaten verschuldet hatte: Sirius Black. Sie war sicher, dass er hier kein Grab gewollt hätte, nicht mal, wenn es ein Leeres war. Nicht an diesem Ort, mit dem er so viele schlechte Erinnerungen verband… 

Schließlich fand sie den ovalen Grabstein. Zwar kannte sie die Daten, aber als sie sie jetzt las, zuckte Bellatrix zusammen.

_Sirius Black __  
__22.06.1960 - 04.07.1996 _

Bellatrix seufzte und ließ sich auf die feuchte Erde vor dem Grab ihres Cousins fallen. Sie würde nicht lange bleiben können, ihr Meister würde ihr Fehlen bald bemerken. Aber sie brauchte diese Zeit nun einmal. Wenn er sie nur hören könnte... ihr geliebter Cousin! Sie hatte nie gelogen, wenn sie ihn 'ihren lieben Cousin' genannt hatte, und wenn ihre Stimme noch so sarkastisch klang.

Oh Sirius, dachte sie, es tut mir leid. "Ja, du hast richtig gehört", murmelte sie und spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. "Es tut mir _leid_, dass ich dich umgebracht habe. Dich! Ausgerechnet dich!"

Die letzten Worte gingen in ihrem Schluchzen unter. Tatsächlich, sie weinte um ihren Cousin. Damit hatte sie selbst nicht gerechnet.   
Während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, stiegen Erinnerungen in ihr hoch. Sie wollte sie verdrängen, aber sie konnte es nicht.

Sie waren vier. Beide verstanden sie nicht, warum sich ihre Eltern dauernd über Blut stritten. Blut, das waren für sie nur rote Tropfen, die aus ihrer Haut sickerten, wenn sie beim Spielen hinfielen. Sie hatten beide keine Angst vor Blut. Wenn sie fielen, besorgten sie sich gegenseitig nur etwas, womit sie die kleinen Wunden stillen konnten.

Sie erinnerte sich genau, wie sie sich gefreut hatte, als ihre Mutter sie und Narcissa zu ihrer Tante brachte, endlich konnte sie bei ihrem Lieblingscousin übernachten!

Sie jagten sich den ganzen Tag mit ihren Spielbesen, die sich immer nur drei Meter in die Luft erhoben. Trotzdem waren sie beide noch zu klein, um sich auf den Besen zu halten. Als Bellatrix fiel, schlug sie sich Knie und Ellebogen auf. Beides blutete noch unter den Verbänden, als sich ihre Eltern abends verabschiedeten. Bellatrix musste die Tränen unterdrücken. Sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen. Sirius und Narcissa jedoch bemerkten die Schwäche. Während ihre Schwester nur hämisch grinste, stellte sich Sirius ganz nah neben sie und gab ihr Kraft, ihrer Mutter in die Augen zu sehen.

Die Tränen ließ sie erst laufen, als sie und Sirius in der Nacht nebeneinander im Bett lagen. Er drückte ihre Hand, als er bemerkte, dass sie weinte und flüsterte ihr ein beruhigendes "Alles wird gut" ins Ohr. Bellatrix war sich sicher, dass er ihr Lächeln selbst in der Dunkelheit bemerkt hatte, denn gleich darauf schob er ein "Gute Nacht, Bella" hinterher. 

Sie waren zehn. Inzwischen verstanden sie beide, worum es in den Streitereien über Blut ging. Um die Vermischung von reinem und ‚schmutzigen' Blut...  
Ihr Vater fraß ihr aus der Hand, er war sich sicher, dass sie keine Blutsverräterin werden würde. Umso mehr bemühte sich Bellatrix, ihrer Mutter zu gefallen, besonders, nachdem sie den Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte. Ihre Mutter ermahnte sie ständig daran, sich nicht mit "Schlammblütern" anzufreunden. Bellatrix fand die Schlammblüter nicht so schlimm, wie ihre Eltern sie hinstellten, aber sie nannte sie trotzdem so. Das zufriedene Lächeln ihrer Mutter war es ihr Wert, das Stirnrunzeln von Sirius hinzunehmen, wenn er hörte, dass sie diesen Namen gebrauchte.

Sirius war währenddessen zum Sorgenkind ihrer Tante geworden. Während Regulus sich zum Traumsohn entwickelte, sträubte sich Sirius immer mehr dagegen, die Blutreinheitsmanie seiner Eltern zu übernehmen. Bellatrix konnte ihn nicht verstehen, wenn ein Lächeln voll Genugtuung über sein Gesicht huschte, wie jedes Mal, wenn er wieder etwas sagte, was seine Eltern zur Weißglut brachte. Warum machte er es sich und ihr nur so schwer? Wenn er so weitermachte, würde ihre Mutter ihr den Umgang mit ihm verbieten... mit ihm, ihrem Lieblingscousin...

Sie waren zwölf und die Blätter hatten sich nach außen hin gewendet. Sirius hatte damit, dass er in Hogwarts nach Gryffindor gekommen war, für große Unruhe in der Familie gesorgt. Ein Black - in Gryffindor – eine Schande! Sie selbst war in Slytherin gelandet, genau wie Narcissa ein Jahr zuvor. Sie hatte sich mit Adrienne Wilkes, Evan Rosier, Hieronymus Avery, Rodolphus Lestrange und Severus Snape, ihren Jahrgangs- und Schlafsaalkameraden, angefreundet, während Sirius Freundschaften mit James Potter, einem Halbblut namens Remus Lupin und einem ängstlichen Würstchen mit Namen Peter Pettigrew geschlossen hatte.

Die beiden sahen sich nicht oft. Ein Gryffindor und eine Slytherin, die miteinander Freundschaft schlossen? Das schien bis dahin unmöglich! Trotzdem bekam Bellatrix mit, dass Sirius sie anfangs in Schutz nahm, sobald jemand schlecht über sie redete... er war und blieb ihr Lieblingscousin!

Sie waren fünfzehn. Es tat ihr weh, wie viel Ärger Sirius mit ihrer Tante hatte und wie sehr er sich James Potter anvertraute - anstatt dass er zu ihr kam! Durch Narcissa hatte Bellatrix erfahren, dass ihre Tante kurz davor stand, Sirius aus dem Haus zu werfen. Um die Sache noch schlimmer zu machen, wurde Severus das Lieblungsopfer von Potter und ihrem Cousin.  
Gut, Severus kannte mehr Flüche als die halbe siebte Jahrgangsstufe und zu behaupten, dass er sich scheute, diese auch einzusetzen, wäre lachhaft, aber sie stand trotzdem zwischen den Fronten - ihr Lieblingscousin gegen ihren besten Freund.

Ansonsten drehte sich das Beziehungskarussell. Lucius Malfoy hatte während seines Praktikums in Hogwarts begonnen, Narcissa den Hof zu machen und Hieronymus und Adrienne bandelten miteinander an. Sirius hatte sich zum absoluten Mädchenschwarm entwickelt und manchmal bedauerte Bellatrix, dass sie seine Cousine war. Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf sie meist schnell wieder. Er war ihr Cousin! Ihr Lieblingscousin... und Schandfleck der Familie, wie ihre Mutter oft genug betonte. Es wäre einfach undenkbar…

Sie waren sechzehn und das Chaos perfekt. Sirius war von zu Hause weggelaufen und bei James untergekommen. Narcissa war in ihrer rebellischen Phase und verbrachte viel Zeit mit Lily Evans und deren Freundin Mimi Marcez, zwei Mädchen, die Bellatrix schon seit drei Jahren zu ihren besten Freunden zählte. Ihrer Mutter ersparten sie einen Tobsuchtsanfall, indem sie dies mit allen Mitteln geheim hielten. Nicht auszudenken, was sonst passiert wäre. 

Aber Bellatrix genoss nun ein anderes Lächeln - das Lächeln ihres Lieblingscousins, wenn er sie mit dem Schwarm seines besten Freundes zusammen sah. Oder wenn er bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten mit ihr tanzte und einfach die Tatsache ignorierte, dass sie seine Cousine war.  
Er selbst hatte nicht nur Mimi das Küssen beigebracht, er war auch ansonsten _der_ Mädchenschwarm des Jahrgangs geblieben. 

Zur selben Zeit begann Rodolphus, sie mit Liebesbriefen zu überschütten.   
Sirius nahm sie nicht mehr in Schutz, wenn sie von anderen Leuten mit sehr rüden Namen betitelt wurde und Bellatrix wusste, dass sie diesen Schutz nicht mehr nötig hatte, auch wenn sie ihn vermisste. Inzwischen waren es nicht mehr nur seine starken Worte, nach denen sie sich sehnte... aber das, _wonach _sie sich sehnte, blieb ein Wunschtraum – durfte einfach nicht mehr werden! Es wäre unmöglich…

Sie hegten die zärtlichsten Gefühle und Sehnsüchte füreinander – in aller Heimlichkeit und darum bemüht, dass niemand von ihren Gefühlen erfuhr, am allerwenigsten der jeweils andere. Trotzdem wären sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl füreinander gestorben. Sie war seine Lieblingscousine, wie Sirius James eines Abends nach einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung mit eben jenem Mädchen eindringlich erklärte.  
Was er nicht erklärte, war das Trugbild dieses Begriffs – ‚Lieblingscousine' ist ein irreführendes Wort, wenn man seine Cousine auf eine Art und Weise liebt, die _so _einfach nicht richtig war. Nicht richtig sein konnte.

Sie waren siebzehn und verbrachten das schönste Schuljahr ihres Lebens! Bellatrix und Sirius waren beide erleichtert, als James und Lily endlich zusammenfanden.  
Jedoch tanzten sie auch genauso oft miteinander wie das Schülersprecherpaar. Bei den zahlreichen Partys in ihrem siebten Jahr war Rodolphus' Eifersucht auf Sirius nicht unberechtigt.  
Im reichlich alkoholisierten Zustand kamen sich die beiden Blacks sogar äußerst nahe - bis sie bemerkten, was sie taten. Bellatrix fand nie heraus, dass sich Sirius - im Gegensatz zu ihr - am nächsten Tag noch an den leidenschaftlichen Kuss erinnern konnte, den die beiden geteilt hatten.

Doch gegen Ende des Jahres wendete sich das Blatt. Rodolphus machte Bellatrix weiterhin schöne Augen und irgendwann sprang der Funke über. Die beiden nahmen begierig an den Lektionen teil, die sie von Lord Voldemort persönlich bekamen und fühlten sich durch die Dunklen Künste noch ein wenig mehr verbunden.

Sirius beobachtete mit Sorge, dass Bellatrix das Wort Schlammblut wieder verwendete, wenn auch nicht vor Lily und Mimi. Auf einmal schien sie ihr Familienmotto ernst zu nehmen: Toujours pur - stets rein. Ihn traf fast der Schlag, als er davon hörte, dass seine Lieblingscousine den Heiratsantrag von Rodolphus Lestrange angenommen hatte.  
Ganz im Gegensatz zu Bellatrix' Mutter. Diese war sehr stolz auf ihre Tochter.

Die Hochzeit fand zwei Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss statt, einen Monat vor der Hochzeit der Potters. Sirius war nicht erschienen, obwohl sie ihm gegen den Willen ihres Verlobten eine Einladung hatte zukommen lassen. Er war nicht masochistisch genug um sich anzusehen, wie seine Geliebte einen Mann heiratete, den er hasste.

Nach außen tat Bellatrix so, als hätte sie die Einladung an ihren Cousin nur aus Spott verschickt, aber innerlich schmerzte es sie sehr, dass er nicht erschienen war. Jedoch verdrängte sie die Tatsache, dass ihr Lieblingscousin sich gänzlich von ihr abwandte, damit, dass sie sich auf ihre beiden Männer konzentrierte: Rodolphus und Voldemort.

Das Töten begann ihr Spaß zu machen. Nach und nach vergaß sie Sirius und ihr Herz wurde kalt. Sie lebte nicht mehr für das Lächeln auf irgendjemandes Gesicht - außer vielleicht für das von Voldemort. Sie lebte für das Gefühl von Macht, dass sie durchfuhr, wenn sie jemanden folterte oder gar tötete.

Sie war 19, als Sirius sich in seiner Meinung über sie halbwegs bestätigt sah. Und das, was er sah, hätte ihn dazu bringen müssen, für seine Lieblingscousine nicht mehr als kalte Abneigung empfinden zu können. Er wurde Zeuge davon, wie sie eine Aurorin bis zur Ohnmacht folterte und sie schließlich tötete. Er sah die Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit in ihren graublauen, leeren Augen. Diese Leere, hatte er gedacht, könnte man nur in den Augen der Sträflinge von Askaban sehen. Von der Wärme und Liebe, die früher in Bellatrix' Augen getanzt hatten, war nicht mehr viel übrig. Nur noch ein winzig kleiner Rest, von dem sich Sirius sicher war, dass er bald erlöschen würde. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie hasste, als er den Ausdruck in seinen grauen, den ihren so ähnlichen Augen sah. 

Aber es stimmte nicht. Sirius' Gefühle waren nicht erloschen – sie waren noch intensiver geworden und er hasste sich dafür, sich Sorgen um seine Cousine zu machen.

Er wollte sie davor bewahren, ganz in die Dunkelheit zu fallen. Und für eine Woche im Februar 1981, einer Woche voller Geborgenheit und Feuer, schien es, als bestände noch die leiseste Möglichkeit, sie ins wieder Licht zu holen. Aber der Schatten hatte sie schon zu sehr verschlungen, als dass sie sich ihm hätte entziehen können. 

Und so kehrte Bellatrix zurück. Tötete. Folterte. Genoss die Macht über ihre Opfer. Lebte nur für das Lächeln im Gesicht ihres Meisters, für den sie sogar die Hölle auf sich nahm. Vierzehn Jahre gefangen in ihrer eigenen Erinnerung. Schließlich befreit von ihrem Meister, und mit vernebeltem Verstand wieder zu ihren Missionen geschickt.

Und dann schließlich dieser Vorfall im Ministerium. Sie hatten sich duelliert, wie sie es in Kindertagen oft zum Spiel getan hatten. "Das kannst du doch besser", hatte er gerufen, und sie sah nicht den ausgemergelten Mann in den Dreißigern, sondern den Achtjährigen, mit dem sie sich vor Jahrzehnten mit Holzstöcken duelliert hatte. Sie hatte ihm ein "Stupor!" entgegengeschleudert. Er hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren - und war durch den Schleier gefallen.

Sie hatte ihn nicht mit 'Avada Kedavra' getötet, sondern nur mit dem Versteinerungs-Fluch. Sie hatte ihn nur zum Stolpern gebracht - aber sie hatte ihn getötet.  
Sie hatte ihren Cousin getötet!  
Ihren Lieblingscousin...

"Oh Sirius, es tut mir leid!", flüsterte Bellatrix verzweifelt, als sie das Dunkle Mal an ihrem Unterarm brennen spürte. Ihr Meister rief sie...

Sie legte eine schwarze Rose auf das Grab. "Ich liebe dich." Sie stand auf, sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischend.

Da spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Bellatrix fuhr herum.   
Nymphadora. Ihre Nichte.  
"Geh nicht", flüsterte sie. "Du hast das nicht nötig."   
‚Das hast du nicht nötig…' Sirius Worte, die er vor 15 Jahren zu seiner Cousine gesagt hatte… seiner geliebten Cousine…

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Nymphadora", sagte Bellatrix leise. 

"Tonks. Du hast gesagt, dass du ihn liebst. Wenn du dass über die Lippen bekommen hast, wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, dann kannst du auch von Voldemort ablassen." In Tonks' Stimme war deutlich der Trotz zu hören.

"Tonks... du verstehst das nicht", sagte Bellatrix wieder.

"Du kannst loslassen", sagte Tonks eindringlich. "Du bist stark!"

"Der Geist ist willig, aber das Fleisch ist schwach...", wisperte Bellatrix. "Du könntest es, du könntest loslassen, selbst wenn du so weit unten wärst wie ich es bin. Das Blut meiner Schwester fließt durch deine Adern-"

"Also auch dein Blut!" Tonks lockerte den Druck auf der Schulter ihrer Tante nicht.

"Ich war nie so stark wie meine Schwester. Ich konnte dem Druck meiner Mutter nie standhalten. Mein Herz und meine Seele sind zu schwarz, als dass es für mich noch einen Rückweg gäbe. Wenn sie denn überhaupt noch existieren."

Bellatrix zog die Hand ihrer Nichte von ihrer Schulter und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.  
"Ich würde streben, um das, was geschehen ist, rückgängig zu machen. Aber es geht nicht. Mein Herz gehört einer Schattenwelt. Und aus dieser Welt kommt auch meine Seele nicht mehr heraus. Ich hoffe nur, dass du deine Liebe besser verwendest als ich es getan habe."

Mit diesen Worten disapperierte sie und ließ ihre Nichte allein vor dem Grab ihres Cousins zurück.

Irgendwann würde sie ihn wieder sehen. Und sie würde alles tun, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihre Seele von der Dunkelheit befreien konnte, wo wie er versucht hatte, sie vor der Dunkelheit zu schützen. Dass sie ihn immer noch liebte, wie sie es in jener Februarwoche getan hatte. Sie würde alles tun, auch jetzt noch. 

Für ihren Cousin, den sie auf ihre Art liebte, auf eine Weise, die einfach richtig sein musste, wenn sie ihn jetzt noch so stark in ihrem Herzen fühlte.


End file.
